The search through the vast amount of resources containing electronic content (e.g., digital music, digital video, documents, text files, web pages) in the digital world is increasingly becoming a resource consuming task. The mere task of executing the search based on a basic keyword comparison is daunting regardless of whether the scope of the search is within the confines of a local computing system, a private network, a local area network, or the World Wide Web.
The task of producing meaningful search results or even customized search results poses a yet further significant and seemingly impossible barrier to improving or enhancing a user's search experience. Furthermore, the prevalence of user-added or user-supplemented content has added to the difficulty and intricacy of performing search in an expedited manner while simultaneously producing meaningful results among the vast amount of available locally stored, shared, or globally available resources.